Dia
by carnadeite
Summary: Ada sosok yang kerap kali Hiruma Youichi lihat dari jernih biru matanya: Dia—dan selamanya akan seperti itu. Untuk FESI Awards Reborn: Kasih Sayang yang sudah berlalu.


**.**

* * *

_Bukan karena __**dia**__ adalah _dia_ maka __**ia**__ mencintainya_

_Bukan karena dia adalah _dia_ lantas __**ia**__ mencintainya_

_Hanya karena __**dia**__ adalah __**dia**__, __**ia**__ mencintainya._

* * *

.

.

**Warnings**: OC, **OOC**, AR (_alternative reality_), AT (_alternative timeline—future_) sedikit _fluff (?) _dan _angst (?)—_mungkin_, typo_ yang berseliweran, EyD yang tidak sesuai, tema kasih sayangnya IMPLISITSEIPRIT. KAKU ASTAGAAA.

**Genre**: _family_, barangkali. (ya sudah sih, ya. deite sendiri sudah pasrah sama kemampuan menentukan _genre_)

**Inspirated by**: Sweet Child O'mine, by Guns n Roses.

**Rate**: T.

**Disclaimer**: Eyeshield 21 milik Yuusuke Murata dan Riichirou Inagaki, saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari fanfiksi ini :")

.

.

.

* * *

"**Dia**"

* * *

_Sebuah fanfiksi untuk Fesi Awards. Terimakasih telah menjadi tempat berbagi selama ini._

.

.

.

Senja sudah merambah kubah langit ketika dengan malas Hiruma Youichi menengokkan kepalanya ke jendela. Dari balik jendela, sinar keemasan perlahan menyelinap dari kisi-kisi jendela dan membelai wajah lelaki berumur 33 tahun itu. Lelaki itu nampak tidak terganggu, wajahnya yang semakin matang oleh usia nampak begitu rileks. Matanya terpejam, kelopak matanya menyembunyikan zamrud yang sudah kelelahan karena sepanjang malam memeriksa setumpuk dokumen.

Refleks, tubuh kekar jejak latihan bertahun-tahun lalu yang terbalut kemeja putih itu menyender ke kursi. Ketika pundaknya menyentuh bantalan kursi yang empuk, sedikit egonya luruh; menerima pijatan tanpa mencela, menikmati detik waktu yang kini berjalan lambat, membuat matanya semakin tenggelam dalam dekapan kelopaknya.

Ah—bila sore ini tidak ada _janji_ untuk bertemu dengan_nya, _mungkin ia akan mengalah pada tubuh lemah sialannya dan beristirahat di kursi super nyaman ini atau sofa terdekat manapun yang bisa ia jangkau.

Sayangnya, _janji _ini lebih penting dari segalanya.

Maka, dengan perlahan, ia membiarkan keping zamrud mengkilatnya kembali menyapa dunia. Tatapannya kemudian tertumbuk pada beberapa bingkai foto yang selamat dari timbunan dokumen-dokumen—yang katanya—super penting itu. Hanya dengan menatap beberapa bingkai foto itu dalam sepersekian detik, lelah menguap dari tubuhnya. Foto-foto berbagai latar yang membiaskan cahaya mentari itu terbukti lebih ampuh dari kelembutan kursi kerja berharga mahal yang tengah didudukinya. Buktinya, sudut bibir direktur utama itu berhasil tertarik ke atas—walaupun sebentar.

Bila kita melihat lebih dekat, lebih dalam, foto-foto itu terlihat sengaja disusun seperti _timeline_ kehidupan Hiruma Youichi. Bingkai paling kiri berisikan fotonya yang masih kanak-kanak dengan hitam pada rambut _spike_-nya, dilanjut dengan foto tiga pendiri Deimon Devil Bats, dia, Kurita Ryokan, dan Musashi—versi SMA—sahabat sekaligus budak penting dalam hidupnya. Bingkai selanjutnya lebih besar. Kali ini memuat lebih dari sepuluh orang, dan—ia terkekeh saat memikirkan—semuanya adalah orang-orang idiot yang haus akan kemenangan, tim Deimon Devil Bats. Bingkai selanjutnya adalah piala Christmast Bowl pertama sekaligus terakhir baginya, lalu di sebelahnya lagi ada foto _full team _Saikyoudai Wizards dengan piala-piala yang berhasil mereka raih. Di sebelahnya lagi, foto seorang Hiruma Youichi yang tengah bersanding dengan seorang perempuan dalam balutan pakaian serba putih berada dalam bingkai yang minimalis. Sekalipun hanya terbingkai dengan kayu hitam polos yang mengkilat, wajah dan senyuman kedua insan yang ada di dalamnya tetaplah terasa hangat (—dan sangat, sangat, _sangat_ terlihat bahagia). Sementara itu, bingkai terakhir yang berada di pojok kanan meja super lebarnya itu hanya berisikan satu sosok—yang menurutnya—begitu mungil, padahal nyatanya tidak _semungil _yang ia pikirkan. Sosok yang begitu ia—seorang Hiruma Youichi—akui, begitu ia kasihi.

Jemarinya yang dilingkari cincin keperakkan dengan ornamen biru safir sederhana pada sisi-sisinya itu kemudian menggapai bingkai foto terakhir dan memerhatikan objek foto yang terperangkap dengan senyum yang takkan lekang.

Mata birunya ...

Senyumnya ...

Rambut cokelat kemerahannya ...

Oh, Hiruma kemudian baru tersadar betapa sudah lamanya ia tidak bertemu dengan sosok itu. _Sudah berapa lama, ya_?

.

_Tok tok tok_

_._

Hiruma mendongak, meletakkan bingkai tadi dengan hati-hati lalu berkata dengan nada kasual, "Masuklah."

Tak lama, seseorang dengan tubuh hasil tempaan olahraga dengan balutan kemeja kecoklatan masuk. Mata gelap yang dihiasi bulu mata uniknya menatap Hiruma dengan tatapan persahabatan bercampur rasa hormat. "Hiruma-_san_."

Lelaki itu menyeringai. "Oi, Bulu Mata Sialan!" balasnya, menjatuhkan segala formalitas yang ada, kemudian bangkit dari kursi kerjanya untuk mengambil jas hitam yang tersampir di dinding, "ke ke ke ke, selalu datang di waktu yang tepat kau ini!"

"Waktu yang tepat?" Mata hitam Marco dengan bingung mengikut gerak cepat Hiruma yang mendadak memasukkan berkas-berkas ke dalam tas kerjanya.

"Ya, aku punya kerjaan sialan untukmu. Aku harus pergi," jawab lelaki itu sambil menunjuk setumpuk berkas lain yang tidak dimasukkannya ke dalam tas. Ia menyeringai jahil atas kesialan yang ia anggap lepas dari pundaknya dan hinggap pada sang mantan kapten Hakuushu Dinosaur itu.

Sinar mata lelaki pemilik teknik _Screw Bite _itu mendadak penuh rasa syukur, atau lega, setidaknya. Jarang-jarang ia melihat seorang Hiruma Youichi—yang _itu—_melepaskan pekerjaan yang sebenarnya menjadi tanggung jawab bersama, tapi kerap kali ia kerjakan sendiri. Ia berjalan mendekati meja Hiruma, memeriksa tumpukan dokumen (yang bahkan disisakan bagian paling sederhana saja) sambil tersenyum kecil. "Oh ya? Tumben direktur utama kita ini pergi meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Apa urusan maha penting yang membuatmu harus pergi?"

"Keh. Pelupa sekali dirimu." Hiruma kemudian melempar dua hal pada Marco; sebuah senyuman ringan, dan bingkai foto urutan terakhir itu. "Aku harus menjemput_nya._ Hari ini kan hari_nya_."

"Aah ... begitu," gumam Marco ketika bingkai tadi sudah berada dalam genggamannya. Dengan perlahan, ia menekuri sosok yang diabadikan dalam bingkai itu. Melihat mata biru sang objek foto yang memancarkan sinar kebahagiaan dengan hiasan senyum menawan pada wajah cantiknya itu diam-diam membuat hati Marco sedikit teriris. "Dia mirip sekali dengan_nya_, ya, itu menurutku."

Sunyi.

Hanya suara detik jam yang berani bersuara.

Menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan—katakan, Marco gelagapan, rasa tidak enak langsung timbul di hatinya. "Ah—astaga, Hiruma-_san_, aku minta ma—"

"Kukira sudah kukatakan kalau aku benci momen drama picisan seperti ini." Lelaki itu memotong dengan nada tidak peduli seperti biasa, datar, tapi dari siluet punggungnya yang sedang melonggarkan dasi, Marco bisa melihat kesepian yang kentara. "Tidak perlu khawatir, Wakil Sialan, toh aku akan menemui_nya_ hari ini."

"Kalau begitu, hati-hati dalam perjalanan, Hiruma-_san_," ucap lelaki berbulu mata unik itu dengan nada bersahabat, berusaha menutupi momen _awkward _tadi. Ia menyentuh pundak mantan _rival_-nya di lapangan pada masa SMA dulu. "Sampaikan salamku pada Anezaki-_san_, ya?"

Lelaki itu hanya menjawab dengan seringai.

.

.

Mobil yang dikendarai Hiruma Youichi dengan santainya melaju di jalanan Kota Deimon dengan kecepatan sedang. Warnanya yang hitam mengkilat nampak tersepuh oleh cahaya matahari senja. Sistem GPS tercanggih yang ditanam di mobilnya menunjukkan laju kendaraan yang menuju ke arah SD Deimon dengan rute tercepat.

Hiruma menyetir dengan penuh konsentrasi. Kaca sisi kiri yang sengaja dibuka untuk mengusir hawa musim panas kini dengan tidak sopan mengacak-ngacak rambut pirang Hiruma, juga ikut mengajak kelopak bunga lili putih di bangku penumpang bagian belakang berdansa dengannya. Hanya sesekali mata hijau itu melirik keadaan bunga yang baru dibelinya dari kaca spion, memastikan seluruh kelopaknya terjaga dari ajakan angin untuk menari di udara bebas.

Hari ini, untuk pertemuan _pertama_ ini, segalanya harus sempurna.

Biarpun ia harus membelikan _dua_ ikat bunga lili dengan wajah tertekuk dan menahan malu, biarpun ia harus datang ke tempat yang amat tidak disukainya, ia tetap harus memenuhi janji pada orang _itu._

Dari kejauhan, SD Deimon sudah terlihat. Gedungnya yang megah untuk ukuran sekolah SD nampak mencolok di antara gedung yang lain. Tapi, ada yang lebih memikat atensi Hiruma.

Gadis itu.

Gadis yang tengah terlihat berdiri di depan gerbang SD Deimon dengan tas berwarna merah muda pucat. Sinar mentari sore yang keemasan membuatnya nampak seperti malaikat sungguhan, sekalipun dilihat dari kejauhan. Rambut cokelat kemerahan panjangnya yang berkibar tersapu angin nampak lembut dan kulitnya yang putih itu nampak bersinar dan lembut layaknya pualam kualitas terbaik. Bahkan dari kejauhan pun, Hiruma tidak pernah merasa bosan memandangi gadis itu.

Hiruma melirik jam pada pergelangan tangannya. 15:41, ia sepertinya telat dari janji yang telah disepakati. Gadis itu pasti menunggu sejak lama, mengingat kegiatan belajar-mengajar kelas musim panas bagi siswa tingkat dasar berakhir tengah hari lalu.

Dengan pelan, mobilnya menepi dan tanpa ba bi bu, gadis itu langsung membuka pintu mobil. Tidak sampai satu detik sejak gadis beriris biru angkasa mendudukkan dirinya di bangku depan, di sebelahnya, suaranya yang jernih juga tapi bercampur rasa kesal itu mengudara, "Kenapa lama sekali?"

Melihat pipi gadis itu yang menggembung menggemaskan, Hiruma Youichi hampir saja kelepasan mengumbar senyum gemas, namun alam bawah sadar dan harga dirinya melarang hal itu terjadi. Jadilah seperti biasa, _poker face_ menguasai ekspresi wajahnya.

"Seperti tidak tahu saja kalau aku ini sibuk," ujar Hiruma. Bibirnya kelu untuk mengucap maaf, tapi sebisa mungkin matanya menyampaikan permintaan maaf itu selantang bel gereja.

Gadis itu menunduk, memainkan kakinya, bibirnya kini mengerucut."Ah ... Banyak kerjaan di kantor, ya?"

Hiruma menyeringai kecil. "Jangan sok tahu."

"Eh? Memangnya ada alasan lain selain itu?" tanya gadis itu sambil menatap Hiruma dengan tatapan heran sekaligus penasaran. Bola mata biru samudranya yang bundar menatap Hiruma dengan berbinar. Sepertinya, sama seperti Marco, dia pun senang jikalau Hiruma lepas sejenak dari kesibukan di kantor.

Lelaki yang masih memakai anting di kanan-kiri telinganya itu menjulurkan tangan untuk mengambil dua buket bunga lili yang masih segar. Bola mata gadis itu tak bisa lebih bersinar lagi saat memegang buket itu dengan tangan mungilnya. Lelaki berusia 33 tahun itu menahan kedutan pada sudut bibirnya kala melihat ekspresi yang begitu polos dan bahagia dan tanpa dosa dari gadis itu.

"Waaaaaah! Cantiknyaaa! Ini hadiah ulang tahunku yang _pertama_, kan?" Gadis itu membelai salah satu kelopak bunga lili putih itu, lalu memandangi setiap sisinya dengan telaten dan antusiasme seperti seorang arkeolog yang sedang menelaah penemuannya. Aroma lili dan vanilla kini terasa di setiap tarikan napas yang dihirup Hiruma, dan ia memutuskan, paduan itu tidak terlalu buruk seperti yang ia bayangkan.

"Kita berangkat sekarang?" tanyanya.

Sang malaikat mengangguk dengan senyum cerah di bibirnya. "Oke. Aku siap menerima hadiah _keduaku_!"

.

.

.

Mobil hitam itu mendarat dengan lurus di pelataran tempat yang mereka tuju.

Sepi.

Di pertengahan periode musim panas ini, orang-orang mungkin enggan untuk keluar rumah, dan bermandikan cahaya matahari bukanlah suatu kalimat yang menyenangkan bagi mereka untuk saat ini.

Begitupun bagi Hiruma Youichi dan gadis yang tengah berjalan melewati taman masa depan yang ditata sedemikian rupa agar membuat pendatang merasa nyaman. Nyatanya, pohon-pohon rindang yang berdiri angkuh di kanan-kiri jalan setapak ini masih bisa dikalahkan hawa musim panas yang begitu kuat. Keringat mulai membasahi dahi dan leher Hiruma, akan tetapi, ia tidak bisa mundur lagi. Janji harus ditepati dan toh, ia sudah berada di sini.

Gadis yang tangannya berada dalam genggaman Hiruma itu nampaknya juga kewalahan. Langkahnya yang pendek-pendek membuatnya sering tertinggal. Akan tetapi, dari sorot matanya, terlihat determinasi yang begitu tinggi. Tangannya yang satu lagi pun dengan erat menggenggam buket bunga lili itu, seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya, juga sebagai pertanda, bahwa ia tidak akan melepaskan komitmen kecil yang dibuatnya ini.

Tak lama, mereka berdua sampai ke sebuah tempat di mana pohon _oak _berdiri, yang sebenarnya tepat berada di tengah-tengah areal ini. Pohon _oak _ini hanya sendiri, begitu pun makam yang berada di bawahnya, sendiri, terpisah dari yang lain.

Dalam lindungan rindang dedaunan yang lebat, Hiruma Youichi berjongkok dan membiarkan gadis kecilnya meletakkan buket bunga lili dan duduk dalam pangkuannya.

Jemarinya yang ramping menyentuh nisan itu. Merasakan setiap gurat yang terukir, dalam hatinya, ia merasa sedang mengelus rambut coklat kemerahan orang yang sedang terbaring di dalamnya. Lembut tiap helai, wangi yang menguar; bila ia tidak gila, pastinya ia merasa orang itu hadir di sebelahnya, tersenyum padanya.

(—tapi sayangnya ia tidak gila).

Ia menutup matanya, mencoba untuk membayangkan wajah sang orang tercinta yang sudah berada dalam rengkuhan-Nya.

Hiruma tidak pernah berdoa sebelumnya. Jauhkan kata doa, dirinya saja sudah dicap sebagai Komandan dari Neraka. Merajut kata doa dan dirinya dalam satu kalimat nampaknya begitu mustahil terjadi, seperti hendak mengambilkan bulan untuk dijadikan pajangan di ruang tidur gadis kesayangannya ini.

Tapi, untuk kali ini, saat iris kehijauannya mendapati gundukan tanah dengan batu nisan bertuliskan nama terkasihnya, Anezaki Mamori, mau tak mau hatinya refleks merapal doa. Entah doa macam apa, seperti apa, dan sepanjang apa, yang pasti ia berharap orang terkasihnya itu mendapat ketenangan dalam tidur panjangnya.

"Hai. Sudah delapan tahun sejak kaupergi ... jadi, aku kemari sesuai janjiku, Istri Sialan," ucap Hiruma dengan nada datar, seakan ia sedang bercakap-cakap dengan orang yang dikenalnya, dengan orang yang ada di hadapannya, dengan orang yang _masih _ada.

Tak ada jawaban, tentu saja. Gemerisik angin dan suara jangkrik berlomba-lomba menjawab, tapi Hiruma tahu, takkan ada respon yang berarti kecuali dari bibir Mamori.

(—dan tentu saja itu mustahil terjadi.)

"Youri," panggil Hiruma pada gadis dalam pangkuannya sambil menyeringai, "Ini hadiah _keduamu_. Katakan 'hai' pada ibu sialanmu."

"Oh—halo, _kaa-san_!" Gadis manis itu melambaikan tangannya dengan cepat ke arah nisan itu dengan senyum lebar, dengan mata yang sedikit berair, dengan suara yang amat bergetar, rapuh. "Namaku Hiruma Youri. Mungkin kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, tapi ... aku tidak ingat. Jadi, anggap saja ini kali pertama kita bertemu, ya? Karena _tou-san _sudah memertemukan kita di hari ulang tahunku yang ke-8 ini, aku _bakalan _sering main ke sini, deh. Janji."

"Ke ke ke ke, aku rasa dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengerti _semua ini_, jadi sesuai permintaanmu, kubawa dia kemari saat ia berumur delapan tahun, Istri Sialan, untuk berkenalan denganm—"

Sedetik kemudian Hiruma Youri itu menghapus titik air yang hampir jatuh dari ujung matanya dan menjawil lengan kemeja putih ayahnya, memasang wajah kesal dan bergerutu memotong, "Iiih, sudah kukatakan, jangan panggil _kaa-san_ seperti ituuu!"

Pernyataan yang keluar dari bocah berusia delapan tahun itu membuat Hiruma gemas. Tetapi, kembali ia sembunyikan keinginan untuk memeluk gadis kecilnya dengan bertanya, "Kenapa?"

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak, lalu menyelipkan sebagian rambutnya ke telinga agar tak diajak berdansa oleh angin yang bergenit ria. Mata birunya memandang nisan di hadapannya dengan tatapan sendu. Hiruma Youichi mungkin enggan mengakui, tapi ia begitu membenci kilatan lirih yang tergurat pada iris mata gadis kecilnya. "Di surga nanti ia pasti sedih kalau _Tou-san _tidak pernah berubah."

Kali ini, jemari ramping sang ayah tunggal menjawil pipi tembam Youri, yang kemudian balas menatapnya kesal. "Ke ke ke ke ke! Sok tahu kamu." Hiruma Youichi menyeringai. Setidaknya, walaupun dengan cubitan, kilatan menyebalkan itu hilang dari matanya. Tak masalah bila gadis kecil itu menatapnya kesal, asal tak ada awan sendu yang berarak pada sepasang samudranya, pikir Hiruma.

"_Tou-san_." Gadis itu tiba-tiba bersuara.

"Hm?"

"_Kaa-san_ ..." Youri terdiam sejenak, membiarkan kata tabu itu menggantung di langit kepunyaan _Kami-sama. _Melihat tidak ada badai dalam keping zamrud ayahnya, ia melanjutkan, "Beliau itu seperti apa?"

Jemari Hiruma Youichi sedikit menegang, namun pria itu tetap memberikan sebuah seringai—yang (jauhjauhjauh) dalam hatinya tidak pernah ia ingin ukir saat itu. Ia tahu, menyembunyikan semua foto Mamori, tidak pernah menyebutkan soal sang istri dan menghindari pertanyaan seperti ini pasti tidak akan memadamkan api keingintahuan dari anak semata wayangnya itu. Tetapi, demi janji pada Mamori, janji di mana ia akan memberitahukan segalanya ketika gadis ini berumur delapan tahun, maka kini ia berani menjawab, "Mirip sekali denganmu, Bocah."

Mendengarnya, riak-riak tercipta di kolam biru mata sang gadis. Ia menatap wajah ayahnya, sempurna menangkap sosok itu dalam jerat mata safirnya. "Apa? Apanya yang mirip?"

Pria itu tertegun. Lalu tanpa sadar ia menekuri setiap relief yang terpahat di wajah anak dalam pangkuannya itu. Garis wajahnya lembut, anggun, tapi juga menawan. Sepasang iris yang menatapnya penasaran itu bagai samudra itu nampak tenang, namun Hiruma bisa melihat benih-benih determinasi tertanam di sana. Rambutnya yang terurai panjang layaknya sutra cokelat kemerahan, menguarkan harum vanilla yang selama beberapa detik membawa ia terlempar ke masa lalu (—wangi yang sama, kehangatan yang sama, senyum yang sama, yang membuatnya entah mengapa ingin menangis) sebelum ia menjawab. "Semuanya."

"Semuanya?" Gadis itu mengulang dengan nada lebih tinggi, matanya membulat sempurna.

Hiruma mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu ... _Tou-san _akan selalu menyayangiku karena aku mirip seperti _kaa-san_, kan?" tanya gadis itu polos sambil memasang senyum.

(Senyum yang dalam sekali lihat bisa membuat hati—yang bila seorang Hiruma Youichi miliki—remuk namun terasa disembuhkan secara bersamaan. Teduh, namun perih. Elok dipandang, tapi menyayat bila dicecap.)

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan yang masih menggantung di sela-sela udara, lelaki dengan jas yang tersampir di bahunya itu segera beranjak sisi tempat persinggahan terakhir istrinya itu. "Ayo pulang, Youri."

"Hee, tapi kan _Tou-san _belum menjawabnya!" Gadisnya cemberut, pipinya yang tembam itu menggembung dan Hiruma tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Dengan selembut yang ia bisa, jemarinya yang ramping dan sedikit kasar itu mencubit pipi kemerahan itu.

"Pertanyaanmu konyol, Bocah." Hiruma menatapnya, sekali lagi membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam kedua kolam jernih milik gadis kecilnya, membiarkannya tenggelam pada masa lalu yang mau tak mau kini akan hidup bersisian dengannya dalam diri gadis benama Hiruma Youri.

Ia menarik napas, kembali berjongkok dan menyejajarkan mata mereka. Biru bertemu hijau, safir bertemu zamrud, dan ketika mata mereka saling bertatapan, Hiruma kerap kali melihat sosok dari jernih biru mata Youri: Dia, Mamori Anezaki_nya_—

Ia menatap dalam-dalam mata gadis kecilnya, meyakinkannya, _juga dirinya_, karena ia yakin takkan bisa mengulang kalimat ini untuk kedua kalinya. "Kau ya kau. Ibumu ya ibumu. Aku mencintainya karena dia adalah dia, dan aku menyayangimu karena kamu adalah kamu."

(—dan selamanya akan seperti itu. Tapi semirip apapun mereka, Mamori adalah Mamori, Youri adalah Youri dan ia hanyalah seorang Hiruma Youichi yang begitu mencintai kedua insan ini).

"Benarkah?"

Terkekeh kecil, _single father _itu berkata, "Hee ... suaramu terdengar percaya diri sekali, memangnya kautahu apa maksud perkataaanku?"

Gadis itu mengukir kurva yang mungkin membuat mentari iri karena cerahnya senyuman itu bisa melelehkan bekunya hati seorang Hiruma Youichi. "Tentu saja aku tahu! Aku kan mewarisi kepintaran _tou-san _dan _kaa-san,_" ucapnya dengan nada bangga.

Hiruma Youichi mengusap rambut cokelat kemerah-merahan itu dengan selembut yang ia bisa, lalu meraih tangan mungil itu dalam genggamannya, menggandengnya pulang ke rumah mereka.

_Lihatlah, Istri Sialan. Anak kita sudah pandai melawan kata-kataku, persis sekali dengan kelakuanmu dulu. Tapi ... _

Lelaki berambut pirang itu memalingkan wajahnya, diam-diam mengukir lengkungan yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh cahaya senja saja.

_Dia akan jauh lebih membanggakan dari yang kauimpikan dulu. Akan kupastikan itu._

.

.

.

* * *

_Bukan karena __**dia**__ adalah _dia_ maka ia mencintainya_

_Bukan karena dia adalah _dia_ lantas __**ia**__ mencintainya_

_Hanya karena __**dia**__ adalah __**dia**__, __**ia**__ mencintainya._

—_**END**_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

a/n:

oke, dengan fic yang no feels, deskrip pas-pasan, dan alur nggajelas ini, deite kembali ke FESIII :")))) /pelukinreader /dibuang. Sebenernya ini buat FESI Award 'Reborn': Kasih Sayang, tapi deite telat ;;;; /dibuangpanitia. Nggaakan banyak bicara karena ini tengah malem dan deite mau uts huehehe, minta kritik dan saran untuk karya kecil ini aja yaaa :"))) nanti ngobrol banyak dan kangen-kangenannya, ya! see yooou :"**


End file.
